It is known to use blankets during seated participation in outdoor activities to improve the comfort of a participant. For example, golf cart seat blankets are known that have slots for fitting over the armrests of a golf cart that resides at opposite ends of a multi-occupant bench-style seat of the golf cart. However, getting under the blanket requires that the user lift up the blanket from around the arm, making it inconvenient to repeatedly get in and out from under the blanket during play of game. Use of a standard blanket brought from home at various outdoor events is also problematic, as the generic blanket is not secured in any way to the seat, meaning that the blanket can easily fall to the floor and become soiled or lost, or even blow away if left momentarily unattended in a windy outdoor environment.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of blanket-aided seating comfort.